Within the Fabric He Lies
by CandiedMemories
Summary: [Discontinued] Hyrule is in disarray; Ruto is left to lead both the Zoras and most of Hyrule. Attacks are happening systematically around the country from an unknown source leaving fewer each day to fight back. Ruto embarks on a journey of her own to track down the source of the violence and put an end to it. Teen for violence and alcohol
1. Zora's Domain

The room was barren. The wood floors and cement walls encapsulated nothing. Through the wall opposite the door was a window overlooking a nearby lake. Foliage and dirt cut off into the water, leaving only several spots of beach and sand. Standing near the edge of the lake was a figure draped in fabric; someone still and observant.

Dust collects in a corner and several boards curve slightly up from years of both lack of use and water damage. Cracks in the walls appear around points where there had previously been a table, or a chair, or a bookcase, or a bed. The door squeaked as the wind nudged it open and then closed. Two large stones make up the front step to the door, and beyond that is a flat patch of sandy dirt and grass. Larger rocks lie about and fragile plants creep out from beneath them.

After moments of nothing the figure shifts from its stance. It twists carefully, each fold of cloth moving over the obscured body. Through the window, despite the incredible distance to the water, the eyes of the one standing by the lake meet the emptiness of the building.

* * *

The sky opened and from it fell sheets of snow. Dark, heavy flakes of white showered down upon the small town. What trees and bushes remained in the ransacked collection of homes and shops were quickly covered and then completely obscured.

Around a corner, almost hidden by other buildings and piles of destroyed bricks, sat a mother and her child. The woman held her baby close, occasionally whispering reassurances that she knew weren't true. A fire just barely contained by rocks flickered by the feet of the two.

"Don't worry," she says, gently caressing the face of her child, "we can get through this." Her eyes formed tears that began to fall but were quickly swept away. Flakes of snow fell to the child who did nothing but watch.

Heavy footsteps approach through the snow. They compress the ground in such a way that they remind the mother of walking through hay.

"Why are you still here?" a masculine voice asks from a distance away, "you should have fled."

"I didn't know about the attack until it was too late," the mother responds, clutching her child tighter.

"I can help you," he says, remaining the same great distance away.

"Tell me who you are first," she looks up to see who could be speaking but a thick wall of snow covers most of the man's face and body.

"I can't."

"Why? I won't leave here until I know who I'm going with."

And in moments the man was inches from the woman. His eyes glow red and his breath was vile.

"I can help you," he repeated, extending a hand towards the child. The mother flinches away, turning her back to the man in an attempt to protect the child.

"Please leave us alone, we're going soon anyways." The fire is extinguished. The air is grey and the snow obscures much of the remaining daylight.

In almost one motion the woman is motionless on the ground and the child is in the man's arms; thick folds of cloth envelope the baby. From the mother comes a sharp, gargling breath. Snow quickly begins to form a blanket over her.

"I can help you," the words bellow from his mouth.

Heavy footsteps leave the corner. Steam and smoke rise from both the woman and the fire. The once white ground is now a deep crimson, and the cries of a child are heard from afar.

* * *

"I can't believe what happened," Ruto says. The surrounding few Zoras nod in somber agreement.

"Do you even know who did it?"

"How could we have let this happen?"

"Has anyone actually gone to check what damage has been done?"

The princess shakes her head at each question that passes. Each voice continues to mutter words of worry and concern.

"I don't think anybody has gone to check. I have no idea who's done this. I'm afraid there was no way to even _know_ this would happen, let alone prevent it," she says, "I want to try and send a search party, if any of you are up for it."

Only the sound of waterfalls can be heard.

"I need someone to go. There could be survivors; I'm worried," her voice shakes.

"I have to stay with my family."

"I need to keep up with my shop."

"Kakariko is a long way from here, don't you think? There'd be nobody left by the-"

"I don't care. I need someone to at least check so we can have an official word on the state of what might be left of that town." Once again Ruto's pleas are met with silence. Water roars.

"If I need to do it, I will." Looks of concern but overall agreement pass between each member of the group. A few begin to nod and eventually they each look to Ruto in official agreement.

"This meeting is done then. I'll speak to each of you alone after I prepare for the journey," she says, standing from the throne. Soon after that the Zoras begin to disperse and Ruto is left on her own.

The walk to her quarters is long and thoughtful. Along the way she speaks to herself about what items she'll need to pack and what letters she'll need to write. Ideas about meals and a list of clothing to pack begin to pile up among the plethora of other urgent tasks which need to be taken care of.

Upon reaching her room, a letter is found attached to frame surrounding the entrance to her room. With almost no thought she pulls it from the wall and enters, fingers prying at the wax seal keeping the note closed.

" _My dearest Ruto,_

 _I hope you are having great luck with maintaining Zora's Domain. I understand that many areas of Hyrule have fallen into disarray._

 _I'm writing you this letter to discuss some information concerning a series of ransacks that have occurred recently; the first happening about a month from the day you will be reading this letter. I have some insight I would like to share concerning who may be behind them, but unfortunately have no way to contact you or arrange a time to get together. I'm hoping that possibly you could reply to this letter swiftly with some ideas as to how I could do so. I understand that you are an extremely busy person and I know that it will be difficult managing this along with your other duties, but for the sake of both Zora's Domain, Death Mountain, and the rest of Hyrule I hope that you will at least take the time to consider meeting with me._

 _I wish you the best,_

 _Link of the Gorons"_

Ruto places the letter down and takes a seat nearby. Hundreds more ideas begin to shoot through her mind. She shuts her eyes tight and rubs two fingers on her temples in an attempt to fight off a quickly forming headache. Moments pass with nothing but frustration coming from her. She takes a deep inhale and allows an audible exhale to escape from her mouth.

"I can do this," she says, pushing herself up to standing.

In a flurry of motions she begins to gather her things. A bag is filled with clothing, sleeping supplies, and various tools that could be needed along the way. Also included within the bag is a notebook and with ink and a quill.

Ruto takes one last look at herself in the mirror and lets out a sigh.

* * *

"Do you need any assistance? I can accompany you," a Zora says, latching himself onto Ruto's hand. She pulls her hand away and shakes her head.

"No, I think I might be able to do this on my own," she says.

"Are you sure? This could be more dangerous than you're expecting," the Zora says, worry crawling through his words.

"I'm positive. I've discussed this with all of the other Zoras privately. I'm going on my own. I've selected someone to take my place while I am gone. They have a list of things to take care of and each of those things needs everyone here to be completed," she says with slightly more force. The Zora backs away and nods in understanding.

"Goodbye, Zora's Domain. I'll return soon with news of the state of Kakariko."

Without much of a response, as most citizens were asleep, Ruto steps out beyond Sleepless Waterfall and into the murky world beyond.

* * *

 **A/N: Something I plan on continuing as my summer break begins. Between work and online classes this will be something fun to keep my mind working. Reviews are greatly welcomed. The first two sections feel a little disconnected from the rest but I'll bring it all together later. Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-CandiedMemories**


	2. Lon Lon Ranch

The sky beyond Zora's Domain is grey and stagnant. Clouds obscure the sun and give little suggestion as to what time of day it might be. Small flakes of snow twist through the air. When the wind is still the sound of precipitation collecting upon the grass can be heard. A thin sheet of ice has begun to form along the edges of the waterfall. The wind bites at Ruto's skin, freezing any water that remained on her.

Stopping just outside of the waterfall Ruto drops her bag and reaches in for another layer of clothing. The clothes get thrown on in moments, and a sigh of relief immediately escapes her mouth.

Down below the waterfall large chunks of ice collect and then float down stream. The dark water moves heavily and looks perilous to the touch. Swimming would be incredibly difficult, if not impossible. Both the sub-zero temperatures and dangerous shards of ice pose dangers even to a skilled Zora.

Ruto gathers her bag once again and throws it over her shoulder.

Each step down Zora's River is placed carefully. The ground feels solid but dirt, snow, and grass are seen frequently falling into the freezing abyss below. Occasionally a foot is placed in a spot not sturdy enough for walking, but is immediately caught and repositioned.

She reaches the bottom with little incident. Along the way she donned another layer of clothing and began to wish for warmth.

From beneath the overhang connecting the river to Hyrule field Ruto emerges. Snow falls softer and lighter here; the grass beneath is still visible. In the distance Lon Lon Ranch sits quietly and beyond that is Kakariko.

Without thought Ruto begins to immediately head towards the ranch. The thought of protection, whether that is with others or by herself seems incredible to Ruto, and Lon Lon Ranch provides just that. A warm home to stay in until the next day is an incredible prospect.

Multiple Hylians greet Ruto as she enters. Her eyes shift between each person she is met with and she smiles nervously. A woman approaches her from beyond a door.

"Hey there, darlin'," she says, taking Ruto by the hand. The Zora flinches but still warily accepts the gesture. The woman begins to lead her towards the door she appeared from.

"I'm Darla. I run things here at our little refugee camp," the woman says as she leads Ruto inside. Her wild mane of brown hair bounces behind her with each step.

"Whatcha' call yourself?" She asks, turning past several repurposed stables.

"Ruto," the Zora responds, jumping over various trinkets pressed lining the corner.

The room is full of vivid colors and smells. The walls are covered by hanging swaths of fabric each a variety of colors and patterns. When the wall isn't covered by fabric tents containing beds and clothes populate the inner perimeter. Against the farthest wall taking up the space of two used-to-be stables are several pots with fires lit beneath and boxes containing what must be spices and cooking supplies.

"How long have you guys been here?" Ruto asks, still being carried along by the woman. Her feet can hardly keep up with how hard she pulls.

"We've been here for, well... I'd say a few months; since me and my crew found it all run down. I guess it had been attacked a long time ago and we found it a while after," Darla says, stopping at a larger tent. She crouches down and takes a seat on a cushion slightly too small for her. She looks to Ruto and pats a similar cushion across from her.

"I'm guessin' you're here because you've been attacked?" Darla asks, adjusting to sit criss-cross.

"No, I'm actually on my way to check how much damage has been done to Kakariko," Ruto says.

"Oh, I see. What made you stop here?" The woman grabs a mug from beside her and takes a sip. She frowns and places it back down.

"I wanted a place to stay the night. I'd rather not be out in the field too long with all of this going on. I honestly didn't expect anyone to be here," Ruto says, her eyes drifting around the tiny pseudo-room; they land on a sword mounted to the stable wall.

"I guess that makes sense. Not many people know we're here, tryna' keep it a secret, you know? You can certainly stay here, though. I'm interested to hear about what your kind is like," Darla says.

"I really appreciate it," Ruto says, "I hope me staying a night won't be too much of a burden." The two chuckle.

In that moment two men approach from the way Ruto and Darla entered. Smiles adorn both of their faces, sweat drips from one man's face. He's out of breath, obviously from running, or maybe lifting heavy objects.

"We've finished dinner, Darla," the sweaty one says, wiping several drops from his forehead. He lets out a huge sigh and continues to smile.

"Why are you sweaty?" Darla asks, laughing.

"I was liftin' some of the dishes we made," the three laugh and begin heading towards the stables which the pots were seen in earlier, Ruto trailing close behind. As they walk the three begin sharing small talk, leaving Ruto's eyes to drift.

Residents begin to enter the building, each carrying their own plate and mug. Their hair is rugged, many are covered in dirt but all share a similar look of content and safety. Several children also scamper in and begin to chase each other throughout the building.

"Ruto dear," Darla says, "you can eat first. Guests always get first pick."

Before them is a plethora of foods; meat cooked in spices, casseroles covered in glazes and greens, vegetables crispy and fresh. Several large pies and various small desserts are scattered among the table. Jugs of various alcoholic drinks, some smelling of wine and others of ale, and a few simply filled with water sit in the center of the smorgasbord. On the edges only a few individual seats are cleared, presumably for the chefs and Darla.

One of the chefs hands Ruto a plate and mug, "feel free to take as much as you want. There's plenty for everyone to have more than seconds." He himself grabs a plate and begins to fill it with mostly meat. Ruto takes only a few things, mostly vegetables and a dessert. She pours herself water, leaving the alcohol for the others.

"Why don't one of you fellas leave a seat for this girl here, I want to talk more with her about what's been happening recently," Darla says, filling her plate and sitting at the head of the table. She motions to a cushion near hers and nods at Ruto. She takes a seat and places her plate in front of her.

"So what's been happening over at Zora's Domain?" Darla asks, following the question up with a chunk of cooked meat. Residents begin to pass by with plates covered in food and the children settle long enough to make their way through the lines.

"Not much, actually. Most citizens are just trying to live their lives as normal as posisble. I have a few training to fight just in case an attack occurs," Ruto says.

"I see. So you said you're goin' to check on Kakariko; to see how much damage has been done. I admire how much you care for those people. Aren't you afraid of gettin' caught up in an attack yourself though?"

"I'm always afraid of an attack, even back home. Someone needs to at least check out the place, just in case there's somebody left," Ruto says, taking a bite of food.

"I've heard that things are pretty bad there right now. We just had a family come from Kakariko," Darla says as she turns to greet several people that pass her.

"Yeah, I'm worried that without a leader there to organize search and rescue missions, people will become lost and sick. This snow is very cold and could quickly take some of the injured or elderly."

"Well Ruto, I'm sure you'll be able to help at least one person there. I gotta warn you though, I've heard a couple things about who might be running this whole attacking business and I don't know if you want to be headin' over there if you knew who it was," Darla says, lowering her voice. She places her fork down and moves closer to Ruto.

"Who do you think could be doing this?" Ruto asks. Her heart begins to beat faster.

"I've just heard it's some guy over on that side of the country; that's why attacks started over there. There's rumor that he's real powerful, more powerful than you or I could ever be. I've heard he has an army of thousands," Darla warns. Ruto nods understandingly and Darla returns to her original position.

The meal is quickly continued with only a few moments taken to discuss unimportant matters and make small talk. Most residents have moved through the line and are sitting either outside to eat or beneath their tents with their families. Many of the previously filled platters are empty save for a few scraps and crumbs. Only a few jugs have anything left, mostly water.

The chef that remained at the table stands and looks to Darla, "Do you mind if I start clean-up? There's a lot of stuff here that I could go ahead and put away."

"Go for it," she says with a smile, "I think that brings our meal to an end, Ruto my dear. There's plenty of clean bedding that I can show you to once you've finished what's left on your plate."

The rest of the night was uneventful. Ruto took her temporary place in a back corner with a clean blanket and straw for a pillow. Soon after the sun went down the residents all returned to their tents and began to settle in for the night. Sounds of snoring and quiet whispers were heard throughout.

* * *

Ruto's eyes opened to several children standing by her feet. A couple of them giggled and one cowered away at her movement.

"Hello," Ruto says, rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn.

"Hi," one squeaks. He steps closer to the Zora.

"Why are you blue? Are you too cold?"

Ruto chuckles and shakes her head, "no, I'm a Zora. I come from Zora's Domain. I'm blue because it helps me blend in with the water that I normally live in."

"Oh I see," one says. The other children begin to try and poke her skin.

"I saw you eating with Darla yesterday," the oldest of them says, "I wanted to give you a present because I think you're cool."

From the hands of the child comes a small rock tied with string. Ruto take it in her hands and begins to turn it, she holds it up by the string.

"This is wonderful, thank you," she says, tying it around her neck.

"My parents said that they heard you say you're gonna go check on Kakariko Village," the oldest says. The other two nod in agreement.

"Yes I am. I want to make sure they're all living well and eating lots of food," Ruto says, forcing a smile.

The kids smile and two of them scamper away. The oldest stays behind and gives Ruto a quick hug. He waves excitedly as he runs off with the others.

Ruto stands and gathers her things. She folds the sheets and pushes the straw back into the corner. Her eyes linger for a moment on where she stayed the night. The sounds of families waking and breakfast cooking begins to grow and fill her ears.

"Mornin', Ruto." The Zora jumps and turns to find Darla standing there, arms full of smaller foods, "I brought this for ya'. I know you'll want some nice home cookin' on your journey."

Ruto waits a moment for her heartbeat to return to normal before responding. "Thank you so much, Darla. I really appreciate being able to stay here, and the food of course."

Darla hands over the food and Ruto packs it away. Darla takes Ruto in a strong hug. The two stay embraced for a moment before Darla gives her a powerful slap on the back and steps away.

"You're welcome back here any time you need a warm place to stay," she says, smiling warmly. Ruto nods and the two head for the door.

Opening it, Darla gives one more pat on the back, allowing the Zora to leave.

Outside the clouds are gone but snow still sits on the grass. Footsteps near each of the doors have flattened the ground into ice and slush has collected near walls and corners. Wind blows lightly, creating a sharp chill in the air. The sun has almost finished rising, and the sky is a faint purple.

Ruto steps out from Lon Lon Ranch and back into Hyrule Field.


	3. Kakariko Village

Beyond the ranch is a canvas of white and blue. The sky is open, clouds absent from sight, the deep blue creating a vast ocean above the ground. Snow sits lightly on the grass, footsteps occasionally breaking the gentle waves. Trees in the distance are dressed in white; only their trunks contrasting from the snow.

Ruto takes a deep breath in and looks towards Kakariko. Beyond the trees obscuring the town smoke can be seen rising into the sky. The staircase which leads to the town is mangled and almost destroyed. Her feet move quickly, not wanting to waste any time in Hyrule field. A shadow moves in the distance, barely out of Ruto's vision. She slows for a brief moment but immediately resumes her trek. Her eyes constantly shift, checking for others who may be watching.

On the stairs before Kakariko the bodies of several residents lie. Their blood and tattered clothes are strewn about; their lifeless bodies remain posed forever in positions not natural. She climbs carefully over each, being sure to respect those who have lost their lives.

Kakariko is in shambles. Smoke rises fast from a building in the far corner, bricks from almost every building are scattered and mixed upon the ground. Soot and smoke cover buildings in a thick dark grey layer. Snow penetrates roofs and creates a cold blanket to bodies tossed to the ground. Dark clouds begin to swiftly roll over the village.

Ruto's footsteps create a deafening crackle as she enters. The snow gives in beneath her feet, screaming at each step. Her eyes scan the wreckage, tears beginning to form. She covers her face to block the scent of death which quickly met her. For a moment she forgets to continue walking and stands motionless, observing. Snow begins to fall once again.

Occasionally movement can be heard. The cluck of a cuccoo pierces the stagnant winter air.

Ruto begins once again to move forward. She looks to the ground, placing each step carefully over the bodies of both soldiers and civilians. Blood and slush create an icy soup drenching the flattened, battle-scarred ground. Many of those dead are men and young boys.

She stops before a building significantly more intact than those around it. The door remains connected to the wall; the windows are in pristine condition, in comparison to others. As she pushes her way inside the hinges creak, their rusted metal arms groaning in agony due to both the cold and lack of use.

Within the building lies mostly food. No bodies are seen and the floor is clean save for an occasional article of clothing or bread roll. A large central table holds rations and bread primarily, and a counter nearby presents wilted vegetables. A pot of semi-frozen water sits in the corner.

Taking a seat in a corner unseen from the door, Ruto pulls out her paper and ink.

" _-bodies everywhere_

 _-blood covering the ground_

 _-buildings destroyed_

 _-bricks and tiles everywhere_

 _-no sounds of people_

 _-one building left with food inside_

 _-can't find other people_ "

She sighs and leans back against the wall. Her eyes shut and her hands relax. The quill quietly falls to the floor and her notebook drops to her leg.

Knocking.

A gasp escapes and she scrambles up from the floor. Her eyes furiously begin to search the room for a hiding place.

The door opens and heavy footsteps become audible. The sound of metal clanking against metal shatters the room's silence. Ruto presses herself against the wall just around the corner from the door. She holds her breath, looking far to the side to watch for who entered.

A tall, lanky figure draped in fabric appears in the center of the room. A hand extends from beneath the layers and grabs multiple rolls from the tabletop. Short, hurried breaths are expelled from it. Ruto shifts and for a moment the figure is still. It freezes in place, hand suspended between the table and its fabric. For a brief second it began to look towards where Ruto was but then quickly returned to collecting food. It brushes its hands off and exits the building.

The Zora remains motionless for many more moments. She breathes shallow and softly, her heart takes time to slow back down.

Eventually she allows herself to relax and she returns to her quill and paper, still moving soft and swiftly.

" _-someone still sticking around_ "

Snow can be seen through a distant window falling heavily. It collects outside on the rubble and windowsills. A chill begins to penetrate the building. Shivers crawl along Ruto's body.

* * *

Time passes and after a meal of small pastries from Lon Lon Ranch to calm her nerves Ruto packs her things. She cautiously pushes through the door and enters the blinding white world beyond the building. Small flakes still fall but the wind has died down and the sky has thinned to lighter clouds and patches of blue sky.

Ruto drifts through the village, taking mental note of various things to write down in her report. Upon further investigation she discovered that the smoke rising from a building was in fact from a fire which had been recently extinguished in a back alley. Beside the ashes was a woman still and pale. Breath was not produced from her, and a heartbeat was absent.

Occasionally Ruto looks up to the mountain and remembers Link of the Gorons' letter. He has incredibly valuable information on the attacks, and has offered to relay it to Ruto. The prospect of this creates excitement and a small amount of hope within Ruto. For several moments she considers heading right up to Goron City now, but the nagging feeling of imminent danger pulls her back. Thoughts of protecting her people hold her down beneath the mountain.

Her eyes drift to the sky. The clouds are stained red and orange with patches of crimson blazing through. Small flurries still float down from above.

As night approaches Ruto takes shelter within a building different from that which she stayed in earlier that day. She climbs into a room partially blocked by fallen wood and tile and shuts the door.

Before the last daylight has left she opens her bag and removes once again her quill, ink, and paper.

" _-no survivors_

 _-recent deaths still happening_

 _-village salvageable but would take time_ "

She stops for a moment and begins to draft a speech to be made to her citizens concerning Kakariko's state.

" _I'm very sorry to report that Kakariko is destroyed. Fires have claimed most buildings and rubble is everywhere. Smoke and soot cover every building that isn't frozen with snow and blood. Bodies are everywhere, both of children and adults. The town is empty except for one incident where I encountered a presumed soldier. They have food stores in the center of town and I am expecting them to be preparing another attack if they haven't already begun. I do not know how long it will take for Kakariko to become functioning again, if ever. The silence there is a depressing one._

 _How do I plan to fix this situation and prepare for the next?_

 _I plan to-_ "

It grows too dark for Ruto to continue writing. She carefully rolls the paper up and packs away her things in the twilight. Deep shadows fall over the room, and occasional snowflakes find their way in through a hole in the ceiling.

* * *

Morning arrives as soft as it left. A small collection of snow has appeared in various spots on the floor. Ruto yawns as she pulls herself away from sleep. The prospect of the new day sends anxiety spinning through her body.

Outside snow has started melting where the sun is cast and steam rises quietly through the air.

As Ruto steps back into Kakariko, in the distance can be seen a thick, circular figure.


	4. Goron City

Immediately upon seeing the figure in the distance, Ruto darts behind a wall. She cranes her neck in attempt to get a better look around the corner while attempting to stay hidden.

Standing near the entrance to Kakariko Village was a creature short and round. Its footsteps were heavy and it swayed with each step. Rocks adorned its back and its skin was a crackling sandy color. Atop its head was a single blond tuft of hair delicately styled into a swirl. Every once in awhile it would stop and poke at the ground, presumably examining a body or maybe some valuables left behind. Only once did it speak, exclaiming loudly, "of course he did!" after nudging something around with his foot.

A few more moments pass and the creature turns to look directly at Ruto, "I know you're there."

The statement startles her, "who are you?"

"I'm Link of the Gorons. And you're Ruto. At least I _know_ what an ally looks like when I see it. I'm surprised to see you here considering you didn't respond to my letter," Link approaches Ruto, his eyes locked firmly onto her.

"I'm glad to meet you," she responds, straightening up, "I'm glad Zora's Domain can find safety within your walls."

"You don't need to be formal," he says with a chuckle. Up close his eyes sparkle with enjoyment. He extends a hand to Ruto and waits for her to accept the gesture. She responds with a handshake and laughs lightly.

"How about we head back to Goron City; where it's warm and not so depressing," the Goron says, turning his back to Ruto. He begins walking towards the gate separating the mountain and the village without waiting for a response.

* * *

The mountain looms over the two, its towering presence making Ruto feel powerless beneath it. Snow is spread as high as she could see; only stopping near the top which is heated by the active volcano. Water runs in small streams down and past the two.

"How far away is this place?" Ruto asks, stepping over rocks that Link crushes beneath his feet.

"Not too far. It's dangerous though; lots of monsters that like to jump out at ya'," he says with a laugh. He moves heavy but swift, his feet crushing rocks and stones beneath. He wears no shoes.

"How many of your people are left?"

"You'll see when we get there," he says with a wink. Ruto rolls her eyes and continues up the mountain.

Past them begins to fly boulders twice the size of Link. They crash down a path seemingly carved by years of similar once falling.

"This is quite dangerous, don't you think?"

"It's not a problem. They only get someone every few months," a light chuckle escapes his mouth.

" _Months?_ "

As Link turns the corner out of the path of oncoming boulders one barrels past him and nicks Ruto. She tumbles quickly towards the ledge separating her from life a messy death. Before she can even let out a sound her feet fly past the side and she's left hanging on the edge.

"You got it, Ruto?" Link shouts from afar. His voice is significantly more distant than is possible to hear her.

Her hands grasp tight, muscles straining in her arms as she pulls her way back up onto the path. Rocks move beneath her fingers and with one final surge of energy she throws herself up onto safety.

"You got it?" He asks, much closer now. His eyes widen at the sight of Ruto damaged on the ground.

"Yeah I'm good, a rock nearly got me but I'm fine."

"Well, I'm glad. We're almost back to the city. I can get you looked at there by our best doctor."

The two ascend the final stretch of mountain before the city's entrance. Still lingering behind, Ruto looks anxiously around, wary of more falling rocks. Above the entrance is a large overhang of stone. Piles of slush collect around rocks which sit around the opening. Almost deafening sounds ring from within the cave.

The two enter, Link leading and Ruto trailing close behind.

The entrance opens to a vast circular room. In the center is a stone displaying a magnificent ruby suspended by rope. Around the perimeter is the highest level accessible to residents of the city. Several rooms trail off from each side. Beneath is several more levels, each presumed to contain about the same number of extra rooms. Deep within the city on the bottom level is a massive pot and a grand door engraved with runes that only a Goron could understand. Around each level hundreds of both Hylians and Gorons swarm. They rush about, many coming precariously close to falling to the bottom level. Shouts extend across the entire city.

"This is my place. Well, I guess _Darunia's_ place, but it's really mine."

"You lead all of these people? Why are there Hylians? Are you allowing them to stay during the attacks?" Ruto asks, staring in awe at the vast community below.

"Yeah, I offered to take them in while stuff was going on. They're gonna leave once these attacks stop," he says with a glint in his eye, "let's go to the throne room. It's quieter and more suited for what information I'm about to share."

The two descend towards the lowest level. As the pass through each floor citizens begin to whisper and watch as Ruto passes.

"We're here," Link says. He lowers his voice and begins whispering words near the door. After several moments the rock begins to rumble and eventually collapse into the ground revealing an exquisitely decorated throne room.

The two enter and the door shuts behind them, "so before we get down to business, are there any questions you have about this place?"

"It's not about Goron City, but how did you know who I was? I've never seen a Goron before, and I assume you've never seen a Zora," Ruto says, taking a seat across from Link's throne.

"I just guessed," he says, "how many people do you oversee over at Zora's Domain?"

"About two hundred, give or take a few. Our population dropped significantly right when this all started"

"Ah, us too. There's about fifteen hundred here, much less than what used to be," he says. Ruto nods, expecting more. Link's hands fidget in his lap, "you ready to hear who I think is doing all of this?" Ruto scoots close in preparation.

"I've been watching these Hylians a lot recently, not only because they're temporarily my people, but because I'm also curious myself to hear what's been going on. A lot of them talk about a powerful guy who resides over at Hyrule Castle. They say he's got an army big enough to overtake anything you or I could ever prepare."

Ruto frowns at what he said, "I've heard that before."

"From who?"

For a moment Ruto hesitates, "a friend close by."

"You don't need to keep secrets from me. We're allies," he says, reminding her of his statement from earlier that day.

"She lives at Lon Lon Ranch. She-"

"Lon Lon Ranch? I didn't know people were still there."

"She told me they recently set up there. Apparently attacks have been occurring longer than just a month because they've been there a few weeks and the ranch was obviously abandoned for much longer than that."

Link nods, "how many people are there?"

"I'd say about a hundred. They're all just trying to survive," Ruto says.

"Do they have an army? What if they get attacked?" He asks, each question pushing further.

"I have no idea if there's an army there; I was only there for a night."

"Very well. I know a little bit more information, but you have to promise not to spread it past these walls," he says, lowering his voice more than before, "I've seen the guy who does it."

Ruto freezes and stares intensely at Link. "He's tall, and thin, and wears thick clothes made from layers and layers of fabric." Her body tenses up, muscles tightening. "He likes to stick around for a bit after attacks from what I've heard, just to make sure there's no survivors."

"I've seen him," Ruto says, her eyes wide with fear. She shudders.

"I'm surprised he didn't see _you_ ," Link says, chuckling lightly, "but that's all I have for you. Sorry you came all this way to just hear things you already know."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm glad to know that I have a friend in this terrible world," Ruto says, relaxing.

"Of course. The more people I can befriend, the better prepared we'll be for an attack at any time. Speaking of prepared, I can house your Zoras if you'd like to stay some place with more people. I'm not saying you're unprepared, it just sounds like there's significantly less living over at Zora's Domain than there are here. We could certainly manage to house you and your people."

Ruto ponders over the offer for a moment, "I'm sorry, I think Zora's Domain is just better suited for us. It would be incredibly difficult to make the appropriate accommodations."

"I understand _fully_. Keep the offer in mind though," he says, smiling.

"Would you like to spend the night? I can put you up in a private room if you'd like."

"That would be great," Ruto says, smiling, "I don't think I can brave the mountain in this state."

"Oh, I completely forgot. I'll take you to the nurse and while you're there I can get someone to prepare your room."

And with that the two stood. Link leads the way through the door, pulling a stone lever hidden nearby to open it.

* * *

Link reappears in the doorway, soon after the Nurse completes Ruto's checkup, "I've set up your room, if you're ready to head over there."

The two quickly leave the infirmary and head up to the top level once more. Link leads Ruto through several twisting corridors back to a room secured by a stone door similar to Link's. He pulls a lever, which was out in plain sight, and the door rumbles open.

"Here it is," he says, leading her inside. Past the doorway it opens into a small room. A bed dressed with white sheets and a pillow, a table, and a stone chair are the only pieces of furniture. The walls and floor are both made of uneven grey stone.

"Thanks so much," she says, stepping past the Goron and towards the bed. Link nods and exits the room.

Sleep came quickly. Her eyes fell shut just moments after she reached the pillow.

* * *

Yells. Sudden, _terrified_ yells.

Ruto shoots up from her bed, body dry and crackling. The walls are throwing dust into the air and the room is shaking. A low rumble continuously drones.

She throws her legs over the edge of the bed and uses the banister as a way to steady herself. Rocks on the floor jump around, the door quivers in its spot.

"There's an attack!" Someone shouts from outside. Ruto immediately begins to gather her things. Her hands fly at a furious pace, water collecting at the corners of her eyes.

The room begins to grow even hotter, the air heavy and dry.

"Ruto you need to hurry!" They shout, still from beyond the door.

Ruto's heartbeat begins to race past what was already quick. Her teeth clench together and tears stream from her eyes.

"They're here! We're going to die! Ruto you need to leave now!"

From beyond the door come screams and the sound of metal colliding with rock. For several moments the fight outside can be heard and then only the rumble of the city can be heard.

Terrified to exit, Ruto grabs her things and retreats to a corner, pulling the stone chair in front of her. The door opens.

Heavy footsteps crash over the deep hum and head towards Ruto. Beneath the chair boots come to a stop. A hand grabs the back and begins to pull the furniture away. Ruto looks up to meet the eyes of the one before her and a gasp escapes her mouth. He raises a hand and-

Ruto shoots awake, sweat covering her entire body. The sheets are drenched. A sigh escapes her mouth and she sits up. A loud knock comes from the door.

"Ruto, are you awake? I need to speak with you before you leave," someone says, it sounds like Link.

"I'll be out in a second," she responds, pulling herself out of bed. In a haze, still shook from the dream, Ruto gathers what little things of hers were spread about the room and she exits.

"Hey," it was Link, "are you headed out?"

"Actually," Ruto says, "can we meet downstairs one more time? I want to discuss a partnership between our places."

The two head to the lowest floor with little problem, most citizens appeared to still be asleep. Ruto and Link take a seat as they did the day before.

"So, what's up? What do you want to discuss?" He asks.

"I was wondering, you can say no of course as I know you're incredibly busy here, but I was just curious if you'd like to come back to Zora's Domain with me. You could take the opportunity to see how many people I have, we would both be safer travelling together, and we could discuss future plans on _possibly_ moving my people here," Ruto says. Link nods slowly and begins to fidget.

"I need to think about it. What would my people do without their leader?" the Goron asks.

"I'm not sure about that one; possibly appoint a temporary leader? Do you by chance have a second in command that could take your place while you're gone?"

"Of course I do, but they've had no time to learn _all_ of my duties. What if something goes wrong?"

"You'll be gone for a week _at max_ ," Ruto says. Link nods.

"That's true. I'll need time to prepare though if I do agree to go; as much as a day. Would you be willing to stay another night if I decide to return with you?"

"Of course. I could take the time to learn about Goron City and the mountain itself," Ruto says.

Link fidgets quietly for a moment, his eyes drifting about the room. "I think I'll do it."

Ruto smiles, "thanks so much."

"Of course. Your room should still be as you left it this morning."

Ruto spent the day exploring the city and meeting its residents. Many times they questioned why she was around or what she was and often strange looks were sent her way. She almost fell off the second to the top floor, as well. Not much time was spent outside as snow was falling heavily each attempt that Ruto made to explore the volcano. She returned to bed early.

* * *

Upon waking Ruto rises from bed, gathers her things once more, and exits the room. Outside Link was already waiting, a bag of his own thrown over a shoulder. His eyes were full of excitement.

"You already to go?" Ruto asks.

"One-hundred percent!" he responds.

After one more moment of checking everything was packed, the two exit Goron City and enter the outside world yet again.


End file.
